Moldings of this type are used, for example, in motor vehicles and cooperate with a hood sensor. The moldings serve for transmitting an impact force to the hood sensor. If the motor vehicle collides with a pedestrian, the impact energy acts upon the hood sensor via the molding such that this hood sensor is mechanically triggered and the hood of the motor vehicle is raised. Such a vehicle hood is also referred to as an active hood and serves as a protective measure for reducing the risk of injuries, in particular, to the head of a pedestrian during a collision with the motor vehicle.
The hood sensors are usually implemented in absorber structures that lie in the load path of the bumper system of a motor vehicle. In case of a collision, the absorber structures act upon, for example, a cross member of the bumper system. Until now, the absorber structures were installed at a distance from the cross member in order to prevent noise from developing, e.g. due to potential rattling of the absorber structure against the cross member, and vibrations from being transmitted while the vehicle is in motion. In this respect, the hood sensor is also arranged at a distance from the cross member, against which it impacts and is triggered in case of a collision. This in turn causes a time-delayed response of the hood sensor in case of a collision.